The present disclosure relates to an information processing apparatus, an information processing method, and a program.
There have recently been proposed various technologies for utilizing an image display in a versatile manner, which are not limited only to presentation of information. For example, JP 2012-65246A describes a technology in which a camera of a mobile device detects a signal for authentication projected from a fixed projector, and also a camera juxtaposed to the fixed projector detects an image for authentication displayed on a display part of the mobile device, and thus, the fixed projector and the mobile device authenticate each other. Further, JP 2012-65246A also describes a technology in which the same authentication is executed between mobile devices each having a built-in projector.